


Needle

by Akoya8



Series: Birthday One-Word Prompts [18]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Blindfolds, Corsets Boots and Garters, F/F, Femslash, Light Dom/sub, Myka Finds her Inner Sadist/Dominant, Riding Crops, Scarves, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoya8/pseuds/Akoya8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an experience left Myka wondering, she began to do a little researching. And then, she did a little purchasing. And then, HG came home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themysteryvanishing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteryvanishing/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13. It belongs to Jane Espenson and D. Brent Mote (and the SyFy channel I guess), but I gather that we’re all upset with these people at the moment. 
> 
> Author’s Note: This the eighteenth fic in my one-word prompt series. Bering and Wells pairing. Femslash and dom/sub undertones. Ye have been warned, proceed with caution. Or delight. I’m not your boss. Gift for themysteryvanishing!

It started at the point of a needle. Normally, HG handled field dressing, but when she was the walking wounded, things were different. To be honest, Myka was a bit nervous wielding the thread and needle, weaving it in and out of Helena's beautiful skin. But, then she had moaned...just a little.

At first, Myka thought it had been the pain, but HG was stronger than that. It had to be something different. The thought slipped her mind until later that night. Things had gotten a bit rough in bed, and Myka had accidentally pressed on HG's wound. The result was a tight clenching of Helena's cunt around her fingers, followed by a small scream.

Myka was shocked and aroused to find that Helena liked a bit of pain with her pleasure. And, if she liked that, what else might pique her interest?

* * *

 

Several weeks passed, and she couldn’t get HG’s pained cries of pleasure out of her head. But, it was one thing to fantasize about taking things up a notch, and quite another to actually talk to Helena about it.

Myka had tried several times to articulate her desires, but had found that she was stuttering and blushing, running away and hiding. Consequently, her sex life with HG had suffered. They’d done nothing more than sleep next to each other for at least a week. Myka had taken to conducting furtive searches on the internet, researching everything she could.

What she found was startling, and arousing. She pictured herself in black corsetry, laces up the back. Leather boots and a garter belt with a riding crop in hand. The images left her breathless, sneaking glances at HG, and hoping that her lover would sense the thoughts roiling around in her head. But, not a word, not a single indication did she give, and so, Myka was left floundering.

Things came to a head when HG went out on an assignment with Artie. Myka spent a few hundred dollars on accessories and expedited shipping, hoping that she would have to strength not to back down at the last second. However, she knew that once she was committed, only Helena’s refusal would convince her to give up.

The day HG and Artie were due back was upon her before she knew it, and Myka was frantically rushing around, adding her finishing touches. If she couldn’t outright ask for what she wanted, she would show HG and let the chips fall where they may. 

* * *

 

The bedroom was dim with the only source of light coming from a few burning candles. “Myka? Are you here?”

“Hey, Helena. It’s good to see you.”

“Well, I’m glad you can see me, but it’s bloody dark in here. What are you up to? Are you dabbling in the occult? I must admit that I experimented with spiritualism briefly, once upon a time, so I won’t be one to judge.”

“I’ve been trying to ask you for weeks, but I could never get the words out. So, I thought if I showed you, you’d understand, and we could…”

HG walked to the bed, and seeing the scarves tied to the short posts of the footboard, finally understood what Myka was talking about.“Oh,” she said quietly.

Myka felt the weight of disappointment and rejection begin to crush her, “God, I’m sorry. You don’t want to…Of course you don’t; I’m so stupid—”

HG cut her off, “I want to. God, I’ve wanted to for ages, but our relationship is new enough to you that I didn’t want to frighten you off with my more unusual appetites.”

Myka moved away from the shadows that concealed her from HG’s eyes, stepping into the dim light. She heard Helena suppress a groan; she smirked in response, “I think it’s safe to say that you’re not alone in your ‘appetites.’ Do you like it?”

‘It’ referred to Myka’s outfit. She had put it together with painstaking care: thigh-high leather boots that laced in the front, a black corset of satin and silk, and a garter that clipped to sheer lace stockings. In her hand was a leather riding crop (she’d ordered it from an equestrian site, as it had appeared to be the sturdiest of the lot she had looked. She had also briefly flirted with the idea of pilfering the crop from the Warehouse, but had written the idea off as a momentary lapse in judgment.) and she swished it through the air before cracking it against the side of a boot.

“Myka, would it be crass of me to say that you look delicious?”

Myka laughed, deep and throaty, “Only if you promised to eat me up.”

“Yes, well, we both know that’s a given.”

“Not tonight, though.”

Even in the dimness, Myka could see HG flush a little, and a coil of heat began to unfurl deep in her belly. It was a heady feeling, the knowledge that she could make such a worldly woman blush.

“Ah, yes, not tonight. I assume you have other plans for me?”

“Spot on, Miss Wells!”

HG laughed at her exaggerated imitation, “So, I’m to be Miss Wells tonight? I haven’t been ‘Miss Wells’ since I was a schoolgirl, but, I must say that it sounds much better coming from you.”

Myka shook her head, “No, you’re going to be HG/Helena, and I’m just Myka. This is about power or control (well, it is, but just a little). It’s about making you feel good, giving you what you need.”

Another light blush stained HG’s cheeks, and she had to clear her throat before speaking, “Judging by the scarves, you want me bent over the footboard. Naked and bound, I presume?”

Myka smiled beatifically at her, “Then, you’d best get started.”

HG dropped her bag and began to unbutton her waistcoat. Myka watched in silence, excitement growing with every piece of clothing that Helena discarded. There was something undeniably sexy about being dressed (more or less) while HG stood before her entirely naked. “And for the finishing touch,” Myka reached into her cleavage and withdrew a blindfold; she was gratified by the widening of HG’s eyes.

“Full of surprises, aren’t you, dear?”

“Uh-huh; now, turn around for me.” Myka placed the blindfold over HG’s eyes, tying it off at the back of her head. She tugged once to ensure a snug fit. She then led Helena over to the bed and bent her over the footboard.

“The wood isn’t digging in too uncomfortably, is it?”

“No,” Helena’s voice was muffled by her proximity to the bed, “‘tis fine.”

“Good, now stay still.” Myka tied the scarves around HG’s wrists, making sure the knots would stay, but also checking that they could come loose if HG needed them to.“How do you feel, Helena?”

“I’m feeling good, if rather hot and bothered.”

“I’ll get right on that, then.” Myka leaned the crop against the bed while placing a single hand on HG’s lovely backside.

HG jumped a little at the action, “I thought you’d get right down to it, Myka. Why the stalling?”

Myka rubbed her hand over HG’s skin, enjoying its warmth and give, “There aren’t any hard and fast rules here; I’m going to give you a warm-up, a light spanking to get your blood flowing.”

She drew her hand back, and then swung it forward. It landed with a fleshy crack against a single cheek; HG jerked and let out a soft sigh. “I did a lot of research, you know,” Myka said casually, “a lot of research. There were many renderings and videos, but I found one guide to spanking that was very helpful. It said that the majority of my swats and strikes should land here!”

Myka swatted the other cheek, demonstrating her acquired knowledge. She continued to swat HG, alternating with every blow to avoid undue stress on any one particular area. When she finally stopped, Helena was moaning slightly in pain, and her reddened buttocks swayed in front of Myka.

“That’s enough now; I’m going to switch to the crop. I won’t give you too many lashes, you’re too sensitive for that. So, I want you to give me a number. You’ll get that amount, no more or less, and you’ll count them out loud so I don’t lose track. Ready? Okay, give me a number.” HG’s reply was too muffled and quiet to hear.

“If I have to pick for you, I guarantee that you won’t be satisfied. Speak up, Helena.”

“Fif-fifteen.”

“Hmm, that’s a good, solid number; are you sure it’s not too much?”

“No, Myka, it’s fine, I _need_ it.”

“Okay, I trust you.” Myka caressed HG’s sore buttocks with her hands, smoothing over the marks she had made. She retrieved the crop and ran the flap of leather across one cheek then the other. HG groaned at the feel of the cool leather against her heated skin.

“Be ready to count, Helena. I’ll stop if you forget.”

The crop went back then whistled forward, landing with a resounding crack. HG went rigid; her breath had been driven out of her lungs. Myka heard her struggling for air and waited patiently; if HG wanted this to continue, she would count.

“On-one!”

Again, the crop went back before rushing forward. This time, Myka let it linger against HG’s skin while she waited for the count. She used the seconds to draw circles into Helena’s flesh.

“Tw-two!” HG gasped out.

Crack!

“Three!”

Crack! Crack!

“F-four! Five!”

Myka paused, letting some of HG’s breath come back. Curious, she ran the tip of the crop between the lips of HG’s cunt. She wanted to know if Helena was indeed aroused by the pain that was being inflicted upon her. Myka raised the crop into the air, angling it towards the light. It was covered in HG’s wetness; Myka could feel her body clenching in response.

“You really _do_ like this, don’t you? God, so do I. You don’t know how beautiful you look right now.”

Crack!

The crop left a wet trail along the welt it raised.

“S-six!”

Crack!

“S-seven!”

Crack!

“Eight!”

Myka stopped again to gather more of HG’s arousal onto the crop, liking the way it shone against her skin, even in such poor light.

Crack! Crack!

“Nine! T-ten!”

“We’re almost there, Helena. Just a bit more. You’re close to coming, aren’t you? If I peered between your legs right now, would I see your wetness running down your thighs? I think I would. No, you don’t need to confirm it for me, save your breath. I’ll be delivering these last strikes very quickly, and you still need to count. They’ll hurt, and you’ll be crying at the end of this. Ready?”

Without waiting for a response, Myka drew the crop back then let it fly.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

“Eleven, twelve, th-thirteen!”

Crack!

“Fourteen!”

“Last one,” Myka warned.

Crack!

“Fif-fifteen,” HG sobbed out.

Myka could hear her crying quietly and not wanting to leave her aching, ran the crop up through her cunt and pressed against HG’s clit. Helena was so sensitive that it only took a few strokes before she came, her tears of pain mixing with her tears of pleasure.

HG slumped over the footboard, looking completely drained. Myka walked around the bed to put the crop on a bedside table then walked back to HG. She undid the scarves in silence, and then gathered Helena into her arms, helping her stand and walk around the bed.

Myka helped HG sprawl out on the bed, face down, and kissed her softly on the lips. “Wait right here, I’ll be right back.”

“Couldn’t leave if I wanted to, darling.”

Myka went to the bathroom; her hands flew to undo laces, unclip the garter, and throw on a black-silk robe she’d ordered along with the corset. She also picked up a bottle of liniment oil from the counter.

She returned to the room and turned on a lamp before blowing out the candles. The light flooded the room, highlighting HG’s beautiful naked form. Myka sat on the bed, careful not to jar HG, and uncapped the oil. She poured out a generous amount into her hand and began to rub it into Helena’s sore skin.

“Mm, is that liniment oil? God, that takes me back a century or so. Wherever did you find it?”

Myka took extra care over the welts raised by the crop, soothing over them individually. “Found it on the internet.”

“Ah yes, the incredible, magical internet. Is there nothing that escapes its grasp?” HG’s tone was dry, but Myka was well aware that she had spent a great deal of time searching the bowels of the internet for God knows what.

“Hmm, let me think…Nope, can’t think of a single thing. It’s an invisible black hole!”

Helena laughed at Myka’s description, “Quite. But, it has its uses. After all, it helped to provide for us tonight.”

“Yeah, it did. Are you feeling okay?”

“My dear, I am feeling glorious. You make me very happy, you know.”

Myka felt a bit of heat flood her face, “Yeah? That’s good, ‘cause I love you. And I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

HG rolled a little, looking up at Myka; she ran a finger down Myka’s cheek, “You’re the best thing that has happened to me since I first held Christina in my arms, and I’m so happy to have you with me. Thank you for tonight, it was exquisite.”

Myka had a few tears running down her face, but she managed a smile, “Anytime, HG.”


End file.
